


Blow a Candle

by Filigranka



Category: Der Gevatter Tod | Godfather Death (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Nothing in Death’s long life prepared him for a mission like this.





	Blow a Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makiyakinabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/gifts).



Nothing in Death’s long life prepared him for a mission like this—finding a proper birthday gift for his four-year old godson.

‘I’d not recommend the house or dolls.’ The toy-maker gestured towards the other cabinet, bowing deeply. ‘May I interest you in tin soldiers or rocking horses instead?’

Soldiers. Death liked this. There would always be a place for doctors on battlefields.

‘I’ll take the soldiers. The whole set. Oh.’ He paused in the middle of the move. ‘I suppose some payment would be... polite. I’ll give another year to get your affairs in order and say your goodbyes.’


End file.
